400 years of Sorrow version DeaAl
by Roseck
Summary: "I'm living an agony immortal life, hating you, loving you and waiting for you." Twinfic with 400 years of Sorrow version G27 by CharleD. Main pairing: DeamonxAlaude, side pairing: G27. Waring: death, violence, shounen-ai.


**Name:** 400 years of Sorrow.

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Drama.

**Pairing:** DeamonxAlaude, side pairing G27.

**Summary: **_"I'm living an agony immortal life, hating you, loving you and waiting for you__.__"_

**Disclaim****er****:** I owe nothing.

**Warning:** Violence, Death, Cursing, OCs, Shounen-ai.

**A/N:** Twinfic with 400 years of Sorrow ver. G27 by CharleD.

~ vVv ~

400 Years of Sorrow

_Prologue_

In the darkening forest, where the light is basking everything in its crimson hue and the wind is gently caressing the leaves, stands a blonde hair man. He's this faraway look on his face whenever he thinks about something so long ago, something he cannot, or do not want to forget.

"_This is our new Mist guardian, Deamon Spade. And Deamon, these are my other guardians. Welcome to our Famiglia." Giotto says pleasantly while smiling warmly at his Guardian. Standing there next to my Boss is my sister who is smiling brightly. Her blue dress is slightly swaying as she happily 'dances' around her fiancée._

_Standing in a far corner of the spacious room, I am looking at everyone, who is chatting, greeting, and doing any kind of talking possible at once, with a bored look. I do not want to be standing here just to greet a new Guardian who I probably would never associate with, or at least, as less as possible. I am a busy man, thank you very much._

_However, something in that man catches my eyes, something special but it seems like no one, other than me and maybe Giotto (thanks to that super intuition of his),has caught sight of it. I do not know what it is yet, but it does make me wonder who this man really is and why does he want to come to this Famiglia seeing as he is a noble and military. A bit irony, I know._

_At that moment, our eyes have met and the smirk on the other man's lips makes me shudder in an unpleasant way. I do not like it. That smirk makes me think of a predator that is ready to strike and when we let our guard down, we are dead. Now, that not so pleasant thought worries me a little._

_I should do more research about this man, I must._

_And with that new mission, I leave the party. Without a word._

The wind is stronger now and is currently making his hair look like a net that is obviously opposite from its usual neatness. In his mind, his memory's playing back like an old film that made his heart sting a little. That's the first time they had met.

That time he'd already thought the other man is dangerous and evil who could do anything to reach his goal. He'd recognize this kind of human anywhere, he has spent too much of his time associate with them to _not_ see through their façade.

However, for the first time in his life, he's wrong. The man really was something he could not catch or understand completely, like mist or illusion.

"_I love you."_

_We are standing in a battlefield, which is piled up with bodies and stank of blood, smoke and every other smell a battlefield should have. The day is almost over and we are currently in a two-man mission__ that I hate so much but could not decline it because Giotto said, "I want my guardians have nice relationships so __from now on__ everyone will go on a mission with a partner. And no, Alaude, you have to do it, you need to be more open, though." As if I am not annoyed enough, he has to go all the way and say __**this. '**__What the heck?'_

"_Don't talk nonsense. I do not have time for your pointless jokes. Now hurry and get back. I do not want to spend any more time than necessary with you."_

"_I am serious. I love you, Alaude."_

_He is serious. I can tell it from his eyes that he completely means it and that make me a little… uncomfortable or in other word, nervous. I do not know why, though. And I do not want to know either._

"_No. It is a joke. And you will stop it now or else…"_

"_You do not believe me? Okay then, let me show you."_

_He suddenly grabs me and pulls me toward him. It happens so fast I only have time for a blink and then practically find me in his arms, his lips on mine. Oh sweet God! _

_I am stunned, or frozen on spot, whatever you want to call it, but I am shock beyond words and just stand there letting him kiss me._

_**This **__is my very first kiss._

Alaude slowly brings his fingers up and caresses his lips. His first kiss at that battlefield that day was not only the beginning of everything but also the thing that made his life turns upside down. This piece of memory has made his heart flutter a little, even after a very long time and he still feels the love in it. But…

The sky is dark and the wind has become colder than before a bit, making his trench coat blowing around him but he do not want to move yet. The memory is flooding back, one by one, the first moment, their first kiss, first night together… everything.

Unfortunately, the happy moments always are so fast to wither and bring along with it the pain of losses and broken hearts.

_Blood._

_So much__ blood__, it paints everything a shade of red. __A__ll I can see is red and it is __**not**__ pretty at all._

_But I can care less about it as she is lying there, in Giotto arms, lifeless. And I, her brother, can only do as much as standing here and helplessly watch._

_I am so angry I want to kill someone. They have to pay for my loss but now is not the time so I hold it back and grit my teeth, my hands ball themselves into fits, so tight my nails are cutting into my palms almost drawing blood. _

_My only sister is dead._

_Oh God!_

_It hurts to see her drown in blood like that, her precious blood, her life. My sister has left me to a place so far I cannot reach. I do not like it. I do not want it._

_I am in so much pain now._

_To make things even worse, I can feel it, lingering in the air, there is a familiar 'smell' of illusion and not just any other illusion, and it is his illusion for God's sake._

'_Please God! Please let it not.'_

_I really want to cry right now. The urge is so strong I cannot resist it anymore and a single tear slide down my cheek follow after many more now that I no longer hold back._

_My world's crumbling down around me. I feel like dying from the pressure of finding out the murderer of my sister, Deamon -my one and only- lover._

_It was him. I know it. This is his trademark ability I would know it everywhere._

_He killed her._

_And I am sure Giotto has known it already._

_My rage is raging and I have to go find him and make him pay, but not before I make sure the one who murdered her is him._

~ vVv ~


End file.
